On toy cars available now, movable arms of the driver are normally placed on the steering wheel so that it looks like the arms are controlling the steering wheel while the steering wheel is rotated. However, most of the toy cars do not have a follower mechanism or the follower is sitting still while the steering wheel is rotated.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a simple following means so that the follower can swing simultaneously following the driving operation of the driver.
Of course, to attain the above purpose, two sets of driving means which drive the steering wheel can be equipped. However, in such case, the structure will be very complicated and the possibility of trouble on the toy car will be high.
The following means as provided by the present invention mainly comprises a doll pair, a driving means, a linkage transmission mechanism and a following mechanism. By the transmission and change of path of motion by the linkage transmission mechanism and the following mechanism, the steering wheel and the body of a follower in a toy car can rotate simultaneously. It is not only simple in structure, but also provides more function to a toy car.